


Chasing Shadows

by lazylionsden



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazylionsden/pseuds/lazylionsden
Summary: Rexsoka Week 2016 Day 3 Entry "Chasing Shadows"





	

The years pass by and memories become yesterdays.

Wounds heal. Scars fade. The dead merely whisper quietly from the shadows of the past, reminding him of everything and everyone he’s lost.

But not today. No. Today, the shadows win.

In the darkness of his cabin the murmurs of the dead become anguished shouts. They bite and claw and rip at his scars, leaving him with fresh wounds that gape and bleed. The memories gush out and invade his brain, shattering the carefully constructed peace he had created for himself over the years.

Today, it’s just _too much_. All too much.

Tomorrow will be a new day, a new battle and a new torrent of memories that will try and pull him under…

Today, he’s too weary for war, too worn to fight the ghosts that try to drown him. Today, in the shadows of his cabin, Rex _bleeds_.

In his dreams, something niggles at his senses. Something warm and bright.

This ghost is different. It does not whisper. It does not pull. Not this ghost. This ghost is made of light and holds his heart and pieces it back together.

The shadows recede and voice- familiar and warm, loving and kind, sad and weary, washes over him and pulls him back from the abyss.

_“Hang in there, Rexster.”_


End file.
